Albus Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Albus and his new friends must find Gryffindor's sword before it is too late. Malfoy's son has risen the dark lord, by accident. It seems that the dark lord also has a few more tricks up his sleeve. Will Harry and his son be able to over come it and save the wizarding world?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters. Although some characters in the story are my creation.

Albus:

I ran to catch up with my devil of a brother James. He was so much faster than me because he is the sporty one. I was never good at Quidditch it was always James this and James that when it came to Quidditch. In the end I lost him and gave up, he and his friends were probably pranking so first years. I passed by the different compartments they were almost all full. I finally found one that was close to my mother and father, who were waving and smiling at me. My little sisters Lily was crying, and as the train started to move out of the platform nine and three quarters, she ran until I could no longer see them.

In my compartment there was no one, great I was a loner already. But seriously people kept staring at me like I had just saved the world or something. I mean just because my dad saved the world doesn't mean that you need to look at me. Just what I need something to live up to, I though sarcastically. I was in the middle of my self loathing when a tall boy walked in with his twin sister I guessed from the way they were close. The girl had chocolate brown eyes, curly dark hair that framed her heart shaped face. She was short in stature and spray of freckles across her cheeks. While the boy was taller, had a round face, dark green eyes. His light brown hair covering most of his forehead as it got in the way of his sight.

"Oh I am sorry is this taken?" the boy said in a long drawling voice

"Oh, be quiet" the girl scolded "May we sit here with you?" she asked.

"Sure, there is no one sitting there anyways." I shrugged

"Thanks" they said in unison

"Welcome" I said "So what's your name?" I asked

"Uh, my brother is Logan and my name is Elizabeth," the girl said "Elizabeth Smith"

Logan looked at me and smiled; he relaxed after a nod at his sister and stretched out, relaxing.

We chatted a bit more after that and I found out that Hazel and Logan were both pure bloods. After hearing this, my first impression changed. I expected all pure bloods to be snoopy but they were cool. Logan was already in his Hogwarts robes, while Hazel was still in Muggle clothing.

It was awesome Logan had a left ear piercing that made him look like Uncle Bill, the curse breaker.

But we were interrupted by Rose Weasley and another dark haired male.

"Is there any room in here I'm afraid everywhere else is full"

Then she glared at me as if to say, you_ better let me in or I'm going to kill you later. _

"Fine" I said darkly knowing she was fully capable of "killing me later".

"So you excited?" asked Elizabeth who was silent during the exchange between me and my cousin.

"Yeah, I am I mean what if I get in the wrong house, or run into Peeves, or get lost, or-"I was cut off by Logan waving his hand.

"Dude, you just need to calm down."

I looked at him it was true I was excited but I was so worried and nervous. But the food trolley came in, and I jumped up ready to buy many cauldron cakes. I looked around and saw the guy who had come in with Rose. To say the truth he looked very thin, kind of like me but no naturally thin but like almost starving thin. I payed the lady five galleons, nine sickles, and fifteen bronze Knuts, and when I got back I handed a few pastries to him. He just looked up and stared at my outreached hand but took the pastries and dug in.

"So..." I began "What's your name?" I asked the dark haired boy.

"Well, my name is Zackary Johnson" he replied in between the bites of the pastries. "I'm a muggle born if that's what you were going to ask" he shot to Rose who was looking disgusted at Zackary but I felt sorry for him. He probably didn't get much to eat at his house. "I just realised I never caught your name" he asked me and the rest of the people in the compartment.

"I am Albus Potter, the girl with the dark hair is Hazel, and the light brown haired boy sitting next to her is her twin Logan, and the last but not least is my cousin Rose." I stated hoping that they didn't mind I spoke for them. They just nodded as I pointed at them and Zachary gave them a nod in welcome.

"Wait!" Hazel gasped we all turned to look at her "Do you mean Potter as in Harry Potter is your father?" she nearly screamed

"Well yeah unless there another Potter family out there." I said sadly, they only know me because of my name.

"Wow" Logan managed to get out after choking on a green Berty Bott's bean.

I smiled and thumped him on the back and he looked at me in thanks. I returned with a smile.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Zachary asked

"Who is Harry Potter?" Elizabeth choked "Of all things who is Harry Potter?" Elizabeth's face was so red, Logan decided to finish.

"Well, Harry Potter is the boy who lived; he defeated the Dark Lord many times but finally managed to beat him during what would be his seventh year"

And we spent the next few hours discussing my father and his great accomplishments. I was very proud of my father and here and there I provided information, only when Logan and Hazel had no knowledge on the adventure. Then again they had Rose, who knew just about everything, so I wasn't needed often.

It was just about getting dark and it was announced that we only had about two hours left before we arrived. Everyone decided to change into their Hogwarts robes and after we were done, Rose asked every one of us which house was our favorite. Rose of course wanted to be in Ravenclaw but wouldn't mind Gryffindor.

"I think I would prefer Gryffindor" Logan said after a while of deep thought. "I guess Gryffindor is my favorite because my family has been in Gryffindor for ages and I wouldn't want to break the tradition, now would I" he said sarcastically.

Elizabeth just shrugged and said

"Any house but Slytherin, would be fine with me."

Of course we all heard about the nasty thing about Slytherin. Except Zackary who only knew very little about the house system. Rose jumped to the opportunity to explain and we all rolled our eyes and listened. When she was done Zachary looked worried now.

"What if I get put in Slytherin?" he wondered out loud.

We all started to protest but we were cut off by the train arriving at the platform. As we got off the train I saw the massive gamekeeper Hagrid and waved enthusiastically. He waved back and I hopped into the boat that he pointed at after explaining how it worked. I did a quick head count there were about thirty two kids in total, including myself.

As the boats set sail, I wondered to myself how it would be like for the first time at Hogwarts. I sighed I had been dreaming about coming for as long as I can remember. But now that I was here, I wasn't sure I wanted to come anymore. But all that doubt faded away as the castle came into view. Wow, truthfully for once in my life I was speechless.


End file.
